Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage-controlled oscillator, and more particularly to a frequency calibration method for the voltage-controlled oscillator.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic circuits often use clock signals to regulate and control their operation. Events in the electronic circuits are timed by rising and/or falling edges of the clock signals. Clock signals may be generated by a number of oscillating circuits, such as an LC voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO). In this type of oscillating circuit, an electrical charge is alternately accumulated and discharged to form the basis of the clock signal. The charge accumulates in inductors and capacitors of an LC tank circuit in the VCO, and the time needed for the charge to accumulate and discharge is based on the inductance and capacitance values. The frequency of the clock signal in one exemplary VCO may thus be controlled by varying the capacitance of the LC tank circuit in the VCO. For example, the VCO may include a voltage-controlled variable capacitor so that the voltage of a control signal may be used to control the output frequency.